


Poema do Cortiço

by Pombinha



Category: Aluísio Azevedo, O Cortiço
Genre: Gen, homofobia, poema, sexo não explícito, traição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pombinha/pseuds/Pombinha
Summary: Um poema sobre o livro O Cortiço.





	Poema do Cortiço

**Author's Note:**

> Estreando o fandom do O Cortiço nesse site!

Agora que percebo,  
O exercício seis  
Tem muita traição  
E nenhuma inclusão

Tadinha das cercas,  
Foram ignoradas  
E para onde foi o coelho?  
Fugiu   
Quando a oportunidade surgiu.  
Pois vamos do começo  
Nessa história de cortiço  
Que conta esse tal de Aluísio

No sobrado,  
Henrique, quase um agregado  
Dá altos pegas na Estela  
Tra - i - ção  
Estela, mãe de Zulmira,  
Mulher de Miranda  
Ele a vê como filha?  
Desconfia que não.

Chegamos no coelho,  
Ou melhor,  
Na Leocádia lavadeira,  
Esposa de Bruno ferreiro,  
E Henrique...  
Puxa vida, esse moleque não estuda?

O bichinho ofertado pela janela,   
os dois na moita,  
Mas o Bruno chega  
E quase tudo vê,  
Formou barraco,  
D.R. de espetáculo,  
Botou Leocádia na rua,  
Todos olharam e fofocaram,  
Rita surgiu e ajuda ofereceu  
Àquela mulher.

Mulher, Albino,  
Sujeito esquisito  
De gostos estranhos,  
Lavadeiro, vivia no meio delas,  
E como tal era tratado por elas,  
Só que sem chacotas,  
Era confidente  
E adorava carnaval,

Carnaval, samba, dança  
Rita, que mal natural,  
A mulata sensual  
Ao coração português  
Que com toda sua brasilidade  
Levou o marido de piedade  
Tra - i - ção


End file.
